A Different Kind of Diary
by DragonMaster9521
Summary: With the start of Aphmau's new series, Dreams of Estorra, I have finally decided to release my AU of her longest-running series, Minecraft Diaries. I hope you all enjoy. (Slight Laurance x Aphmau. Major Fenrir x Abby. You have been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I'm doing this.**

 **But after seeing the** **Dreams Of Estorra Teaser Trailer, as well as recent episodes, I've realized that I must.**

 **This story (If you could even call it one) is one that I've only been writing in bits and fragments.**

 **Like, when you're too lazy to write the other ones.**

 **So don't mind if the chapters are small.**

 **This story begins as an AU, and later...**

 **Well...**

 **We'll have to see about that.**

 **So, without further ado...**

 **I give you all...**

 **The beginning of another fanfiction.**

* * *

"Abigail, this is amazing! I didn't know you could do this!" a brown-haired, dark-brown-eyed, 25-year-old boy yelled, his friend spinning with him through the air.

"Neither did I, Fredrik!" Abigail, a golden-brown haired, green-eyed, 24-year-old girl, replied, flying through the air on a broom at astonishing speeds away from a black-charcoal castle. Fredrik's grip on her arms growing increasingly tighter as their speed and height increased.

"Can you slow down?!" Fredrik yelled into the wind.

"I thought dragons were the rulers of the skies!" Abigail teased, daring her friend to challenge her statement.  
"We are," Fredrik said shakily, looking at the ground, "I just don't want to be dropped from 50,000 ft. in the air when I can barely control my powers."

"To shay," Abigail said with a laugh, soon adding, "Well then, if you don't want to be dropped from 50,000 ft., then how about 40,000 ft.?" She then, with lightning speed, dropped altitude and flew upside down, causing Fredrik to lose his grip on her broom.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed as he fell, almost hitting the ground before transforming into a dragon and catching the wind.  
Abigail laughed, floating down to his altitude.

"That wasn't funny, Abigail," Fredrik scolded in his dragon form, but began to chuckle at seeing how hard his friend was laughing.

A moment after the laughter died down, Abigail grabbed hold of Fredrik's claw, "Come on, we should get back. Any longer and your mother might notice you're gone."

"I know," he said with remorse, transforming back into a human and hoisting himself onto her broom, "But I wish we could spend more time together other than these short trips we have in secret."

"I do as well," Abigail replied sadly, flying back to the South-Eastern Dragon Keep, "But we both know that would be almost impossible."

"Almost?" Fredrik questioned with a hint of a smile on his face, knowing what her answer would be.

"In a different time and place, we're together. Because of this, I know that we'll be able to show the world our love for one another, if not now, then later." Abigail absentmindedly stated.

"Well, if you're also suggesting for us to run away, we would have to change our appearances," Fredrik said jokingly, comparing his white princely attire to Abigail's black witch robes.

Abigail laughed at his statement, "Ha! As if that would happen!" They both began cracking up, but it died down as soon as the Keep came into view.

Abigail used a perfected potion to make herself and Fredrik invisible. In doing so, they flew past the guards without incident. Landing on the balcony, they went inside, drinking some milk to become visible again.

Not daring to make any noise, Abigail pointed at a purple stone around her neck, and Fredrik pointed to an identical stone attached to his white coat, signaling they would talk to each other later.

With that, Fredrik did something unexpected. He walked toward Abigail and hugged her, as a form of goodbye. Abigail's eyes opened wide in surprise, but they soon closed as she embraced him, as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, Abigail stepped back and broke their embrace. Even though they both saw in each other's eyes that they wanted to stay like that, Abigail had to leave before they were caught.

She waved goodbye to Fredrik, and using the last drops of potion, disappeared from sight just as the sun began to set behind her.

It was if they knew that for a long time, they wouldn't be seeing each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just updated my Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom crossover fan fic.**

 **Now I'm updating this one, too.**

 **;3**

LilliththeWolf: _Thanks! I wasn't really expecting anyone to read this, so I'm surprised!_

* * *

The next morning, Abigail woke up bright and early, blushing at the memories of yesterday. Her familiar was jumping up and down on her bed, excited to start the day.  
"Alright, Bernard, I'm up," she laughed, sitting up in bed and petting her cat familiar so he would calm down.  
"I know, but I wanted to get you up early so that you would remember that the Council of Nine is holding a meeting today." he stated, a cheshire-cat smile on his face.

Abigail gasped, her mouth forming a slight 'o' shape. "Oh no! I totally forgot about the meeting! Thanks, Bernard!" she said, jumping downstairs and snagging a bagel just before running out the door.

Bernard chuckled at the spectacle that his master put herself through every day. "Will her thoughts ever be on anything except that boy?" He curled up in a ball on Abigail's bed, and began dreaming about fish.

* * *

"Golden Heart, you're late. Again." complained a stern looking Ivana, waiting by the door like she always did when Abigail was late, watching the young witch run up the stairs of the large building.

"Venom Scythe, I'm so sorry." Abigail apologized once reaching the entrance, rubbing the back of her neck under the stern gaze of her elder.

Ivana sighed with annoyance. "What's your excuse this time?"

Abigail's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, adding to the already deep-red of exhaustion. "There were these people who were having a picnic, and I was walking by, and a band of burglars came, and-" Abigail stopped speaking when she saw Ivana's hand raised in a halting motion.

"Say no more," Ivana said, stepping inside the building and motioning for Abigail to follow her, "The Council foresaw your lateness, and have been waiting for you. Now we can start the meeting."

"Thank you," Abigail whispered, following behind the already walking Ivana.

Reaching the meeting room, Abigail saw the already-seated, seven other members of the Council. Smiling shyly, the youngest Council member took her seat next to Ivana.

"Alright," stated Xavier, the lead council member, glad that they were finally able to start, "Now that everyone is here, we may begin. Silver Death, what is our first order of business?"

"Well Zayin," James started, pretending to adjust nonexistent paper in his hands, "We have the Lord of Phoenix Tear and two of her guards coming about…" he then shut his eyes and gained a look of complete concentration before finishing, "Now."

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal none other than Lord Amelia herself.

Abigail almost scoffed at the title. Lord, ha! More like tyrant. Everyone in the Ru'an region knew how Lord Amelia treated her subjects. The only people she ever treated with kindness were her guards, and even that wasn't much.

When Amelia disappeared 15 years ago, the people of the town she ruled over rejoiced with their newfound peace and freedom. They were able to leave the town Amelia had forced them all to stay in during her reign. Even Zea, an immortal elf that was forced to be one of Amelia's 'friends', was able to escape with Amelia's sons. At least, that was what people had heard. Only a few citizens and guards stayed, thinking Amelia would never come back.

But they were wrong. Oh, so very wrong. Zea, it seemed, was actually a real friend of Amelia's, and had left Phoenix Tear to prepare to bring Amelia back, and to raise her sons in the ways of their mother. She was able to figure out that Amelia and everyone else that disappeared were in the Irena dimension, and sacrificed her immortality to bring them back. Though, despite her sacrifice, she was unable to bring back the heirs of O'Kaka.

Amelia, still the same age she has been when she had disappeared, at once returned to Phoenix Tear, taking back the tiny village with her guards and upgrading it to become a more defendable city. Zea came back with Amelia's sons to once again serve her long-gone friend.

"Hello, Council of Nine," Amelia proclaimed as her guards walked in, breaking Abigail from her thoughts, "I hope you don't mind us coming without noting you beforehand, but we were just passing by, and I was like, Hey, why don't we ask O'Kaka to join our alliance? Oh, and if you didn't know, I'm forming an alliance with the villages in the region. You know, in case someone attacked us, or something. So, you want to join the alliance, or not?"

Amelia's words came out so fast, it took the whole Council minutes before they could fully process what she had said.

Finally, Xavier was able to break the awkward silence her question had formed. "Forgive me, Lord Amelia," he answered, standing up, "But the choices of O'Kaka are made by the Lord, not us. If you wish to form an an alliance, you must speak with him."

Lord Amelia then huffed and stomped her foot on the ground, much like a toddler having a temper tantrum. "That's alright. I didn't want this stupid village in my alliance, anyway!" She then left in a stormy fluster, her guards followed behind. Abigail noticed that one of them was Katherine the Fire Fist, a previous Council member that had disappeared 15 years ago.

It was obvious that Amelia was mad that the Council didn't agree with her. Everyone knew that the Lord of O'Kaka would refuse her offer, so it seemed that O'Kaka wouldn't be joining Amelia's alliance anytime soon.

Abigail almost smirked as she felt the tension in the room slip away after Amelia left. There was just something about that girl that made Abigail's blood boil, and it felt good to see her storm out of the room not knowing what to do.

"Well, now that that's over," stated Lilia, the council member next to Abigail, "Why don't we return to what we all came here to do?"

"Right. Thank you, Dark Mask," returned Xavier, before once again facing James, "Silver Death, what is our real first order of business?"


	3. Chapter 3

**When school life is taking over my writing time,**

 **And I'm so far behind with watching Aphmau's** **series-es,**

 **But I want to release something,**

 **So I send out partly edited chapters.**

 **-w-**

 ***Looks up at the sky from inside a trashcan.***

* * *

The next week was the usual routine. The rest of the Council members went on teaching their respective magicks to future generations, while Abigail practiced as much as possible with her potions. She was pretty good with the magicks she had learned thus far, the other Council members were helping her learn to control her magicks, but she could never get potions exactly right, despite the extra lessons she received from Ivana.

Abigail never seemed to realize that she went on her secret 'hangouts' with Fredrik the night before the weekly Council meeting. The preparations before and after always distracted her from realizing that fact.

While she was getting ready for her date, as she secretly called them, later that afternoon, there came a knock on her cottage door.

"Now, I wonder who could that be, Bernard?" Abigail asked her familiar. It was mid-afternoon, and she knew that the other Council members would be in the middle of teaching at the time. Bernard only shrugged his little kitty shoulders in response.

Walking downstairs with Bernard following close behind, she heard the knocks become louder, soon shaking the whole house.

"Alright, I'm coming already!" Abigail yelled, startled at the power of the knocks.

Reaching the door, Abigail gasping in surprise when she opened it to see two adult dragon-guards standing in front of her.

They stopped slouching, gaining their full height, in an attempt to be as intimidating as possible. "Are you Abigail the Golden Heart?" one of the guards asked in a gruff voice.

Abigail politely coughed into her hand before gaining a regal composure. "Yes, I am. Who would like to know?" she asked.

The two dragons locked eyes in a silent conversation before finally looking back at her. "The Dragon-Queen wishes to speak with you." the second guard stated, who looked as if saying no was not an option.

'Oh my Irena, we are so dead.' Abigail thought before answering in as calm a voice as she could muster. "Alright. I'll talk with her."

Pushing Bernard back inside and closing the door, Abigail turned to the two dragons in front of her. "Hurry up, the Queen doesn't have all day," the first guard said, grabbing Abigail's wrist before flying away from the little cottage.

* * *

Reaching the South-Eastern Dragon Keep, Abigail, for the first time, realized how intimidating it was. Traveling through the front gate defenseless was a lot different than flying to the balcony knowing you were completely safe.

The Dragon-Queen, being all high and mighty, was already sitting in the throne room when Abigail arrived.

"So this is Fredrik's... friend," The Queen stated as soon as she saw Abigail, studying her, "A witch, and of the Council of Nine…" The Queen scratched her chin, rambling and seeming to be deep in thought.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Abigail interrupted as politely as possible while being held immobile by the dragon-guards, "but I was told that you wished to speak with me,"

"Eh?" The Queen asked, confused as to why someone would interrupt her, "Oh, of course. We have just spoken. Now throw her in the dungeon, and bring in my son. We must discuss his wedding plans."

"Wedding!?" Abigail exclaimed, but no one seemed to hear her. She was dragged into the dungeon, concerned, confused, and hurt.

* * *

 **(Edit 2/4/17: Revised and updated the last three chapters.)**


End file.
